


Don't Leave Me Behind

by hamsterborn



Series: Songs for Fratt [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterborn/pseuds/hamsterborn
Summary: He had swore to himself, after Maria and the kids, that he would never again let himself get attached. But here he was... Caring, loving again.And as much as it scared the shit out of Frank, he knew he belonged with this man now.





	Don't Leave Me Behind

_I belong with you now_

_Please give into me_

_And stay forever_

_Don't leave me behind_

 

* * *

 

 

Sleep was not something something that came easily to Frank.

It was necessary, he knew it. But that doesn’t mean he liked it. He wouldn’t be able to kill those who deserved if his body didn’t have enough rest.

_No_.

More than this... If he didn’t sleep, if he didn’t get enough rest... He wouldn’t be able to protect Red. _His Red._

He couldn’t fail again. Not again.

Trying to get more comfortable, Frank changed his position to his right side, facing the back of the sleeping form of Matt. It was hard for him to discern much in the middle of the dark, but the faint light of the billboard that managed to get through the curtains allowed him to see enough to be able to hug Matt from behind, resting his head close to the other’s neck and allowing himself to breathe into the familiar sent of the closest thing he had of a home.

Frank could feel the weight of his tiredness trying to pull him to sleep, but his mind refused to let go of the aching memories from that fated day at the carousel that remained to always dance through his thoughts at the sound of the terrified screams of his family and the shots that took them from him.  

They were always there, making Frank afraid of dreaming. Afraid to watch the story repeating again and again with his family dying right in front of him... Afraid to hear the voice of Lisa – his sweet Lisa - hauting him, over and over.

Afraid that one day it would be Matt’s mangled face he would have to see one day.

Frank wasn’t naive to think that what he and Matt had would be eternal. _Goddamnit_... If even his story with Maria had had a tragic ending, what could he ever expect from being in love with someone that could end up dead in the middle of any dirt alley at any night? Someone that just like him putted their life on line every single night seeking their own kind of justice. Someone he feared he wouldn’t always be there to protect.

No, he wasn’t fool to think they would ever have some sort of happy ending like those from Lisa’s fairytale books. They both would be lucky if they ever got to get old.

_And yet..._

Frank found himself pressing his body even closer to Matt’s, scared that if he didn’t hold tight, Matt too would be gone from his life, leaving him behind once more.

He had swore to himself, after Maria and the kids, that he would never again let himself get attached. But here he was... Caring, loving again.

And as much as it scared the shit out of Frank, he knew he belonged with this man now.

Even with all their arguments, their fights and their provacations, the only thing Frank had the certainty was that as long as Matt would allow him... As long as fate would let him... Frank would stay forever at his side.

Only with Matt he could allow himself to be human, to be as close as normal as they could ever be.

And maybe there would always be a part of Frank warning him that one day he would regret opening himself again... Maybe his dreams would always be filled with terrible things that were always trying to taint the presente with fear.

But Red was worth it.

More importantly: Red was there – alive -, sleeping in his arms.

_For now._

For now... They were safe and sound.

_For now._

It was enough.

For if he couldn’t dream of a future, or even think of his past... Frank would allow himself to let his guard down... for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be continuing my WIPs but here am I starting something new, because after I created a playlist to inspire me for some sort of rewrite of Daredevil season 2 with this pairing that I'm planning to do after finishing one of my current WIPs I kind thought "what if I wrote something inspired on the playlist instead?"  
> So yeah... Here's the first oneshot based on the songs of my Fratt playlist! :D  
> For now the playlist has 19 songs, and I plan on writing oneshots for all of them. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the first time I ever wrote about Frank in any sense... so I'm not really sure if I did his POV right... 
> 
> Well, English is not my first language, if you find any mistakes feel free to point them to me. :3
> 
> By the way, this fic was inspired by the song "Don't Leave Me Behind" by We Are The Fallen


End file.
